


Moral Dilemma

by alyuchiha913



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyuchiha913/pseuds/alyuchiha913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to have been helping Java search for clues regarding the mission. Instead, he was locked in a random storage closet, frantically chasing his release by his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Definitely don't own it. If I had owned it, this ship would be 10000% canon.

_He shouldn’t be doing this._

“Diana”

The name slipped from his lips in heated moans and gasps as tan hands moved desperately over heated flesh; skin tingling deliciously with every movement. His entire being was on fire as he pleasured himself to the wanton images of her in his imagination. Still, he couldn’t silence the nagging notion that what he was doing was terribly wrong.

  
She was his sister. Well, technically she wasn’t really, but he’d been raised to think of her that way, and even though he knew they weren’t related by blood, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that his desire for her was completely immoral. Yet, every time he was around her, his body burned with uncontrollable need, and he had to struggle not to give in to the impure thoughts plaguing his consciousness.

 

_He shouldn’t be doing this._

“Di-ooohhh”

Lustful moans turned breathless, movements becoming erratic, as he drew nearer and nearer to his peak. His nerves were ablaze with sensation as he brought himself closer to the edge of the blissful abyss. He was so close. Just a bit more and he would be falling...just a bit more. He quickened his movements, focusing on a particularly licentious image in his mind.

  
This was one of those times when he had failed to control himself. One look at her in the Nardin College uniform, and he had completely lost it. The way the rose shirt complimented her skin tone and the short green skirt showed off her shapely legs; it had taken every ounce of his self-control not to attempt to push her up against the lockers and take her right then and there in the open hallway. He’d spouted a lame insult at her in an attempt to cover his growing arousal, and the stinging slap she’d delivered to his cheek in response had barely been enough to bring him back to his senses long enough for him to get away from her before he could do something stupid.

 

_He really shouldn’t be doing this._

“Oh god, Diana...”

He was supposed to have been helping Java search for clues regarding the mission. Instead, he was locked in a random storage closet, frantically chasing his release by his own hands, moaning his step-sister’s name as his mind supplied image after lascivious image of her in that uniform, creating the most salacious fantasy in his imagination.

  
Muscles clenched and unclenched as his movements became frenzied; nerve endings blazing as the pleasure built within him to a fiery peak. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he envisioned her delicate hands caressing and stroking him to completion instead of his own. The mere thought of having her hands on him provided the final push, sending him free-falling over the edge of the sinfully glorious abyss; his body convulsing in pleasure as he achieved his much needed release.

_He shouldn’t have done that._

The guilt slowly crept up on him again as he came down from his high, and the realisation of what he had just done sank in. His knees wobbled, and he dropped to the floor in dismay; all pleasure forgotten as a wave of shame swept over him. Once again, he had let his lust control him, and had allowed himself to succumb to his immoral desires. Heaving a sigh of frustration, he rose to his feet once more and tidied himself, cleaning up the evidence of his debauchery as much as possible. He couldn’t afford to return to the others with a dishevelled appearance and dubious stains. It would do him no good to have anyone be suspicious about his absence.

Especially Diana.

 

_He really shouldn’t have done that._

 

**_~End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> There simply isn't enough fanfiction with this pairing, so I decided to write some. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
